The Puberty Talk
by ilessthan3youtoo
Summary: Zero gets more detail than he bargained for when he asks Yuki why he keeps smelling her blood.


**Author's note: **Well, in terms of likeliness in the world of Vampire Knight, I am well aware that this event is not likely to happen. But, I do have an imagination, one that thinks this scenario would be quite humorous. It takes place right after Zero's vampire instincts… free themselves. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I find this redundant, but here it is: Who owns Vampire Knight and its characters? Not me.

Yuki POV

I sighed. It was that time of the month. I could just feel the hormones surging through my body, along with the achy feeling and the bloating. It was gonna be a _great_ day.

A picture of Zero caught my eye. Great. Zero. How was I going to keep from bursting to tears every time he said something mean? I was emotionally unstable, but even still I had a bad feeling about today.

Zero POV 

"Ahhhhhmmmm!" I yawned. _Wonder what's for breakfast today…_ slowly and sleepily, I made my way down to the cafeteria.

The smell of ginger fried pork, Yuki's favorite, attacked my sense of smell. And there Yuki was, close to the front of the line. I walked over to her, intending to cut in line. Nobody argued. Nobody ever argues with me. Well, except Yuki…

Yuki POV

As Zero approached, I gazed at his face, trying not to make eye contact. He had dark circles under his eyes, contrasting with his too-pale skin. He obviously hadn't gotten much sleep.

My gaze dipped down to his clothes, which were very sloppily donned this morning: tie untied, jacket, vest, and pants all unbuttoned. It made me smile to see him looking so juvenile.

"Zero," I began as he came within earshot to cut in line with me, "fix your clothes. You're bordering on indecency. It's making some of these poor girls blush." Well, it was. Most of these girls had never seen Zero so… weak looking.

He pondered my words, and then gestured for me to fix him. "Do it yourself," he said with a mischievous look in his eye.

I rolled my eyes. Well, I've never been one to say no to a challenge…even a mildly embarrassing one. So I got to work, tied his tie, fixed his vest and jacket…and pants, which made his face turn a little pink.

Zero POV

After getting publicly dressed and mothered by Yuki, we got our food and sat down at an empty table outside. As the smell of pork cleared a little, a different, equally familiar scent hit me. It was a light trace, but a scent I'd know anywhere.

"Yuki, did you cut yourself?"

She looked confused. "No, why?"

I inhaled again to be sure, but I couldn't be wrong. "I can smell your blood."

To my surprise she turned bright red. She mumbled something about leaving a book in her room and ran off.

"Wonder what that was about…"

All the sudden, I was verbally attacked by a few of the day class guys. "Hey, Zero, did you finally ask her out? Did ya? Huh? You didn't?"

What the crap? "No, I didn't ask her out now go away." They complied, thank God. I went off to find Yuki.

Six Hours Later

Zero POV

I knew I wasn't imagining it. Every time I got near Yuki, I smelled her blood. I asked her about it, but she wouldn't give me a good reason. I knew she was faking me out.

Even when I swallowed my pride and went to headmaster, all he did was laugh.

I'd finally had enough.

Yuki POV

I, Yori, and a few of the day class girls who didn't hate me were all gathered in my room. We were gossiping and having a ball, when I girl named Libby called the floor.

"So, Yuki," she began, "guess who's been checking you out all this week?"

I had to fight to keep the grimace off my face. "Let me guess…" I pretended to think. "Zero."

Libby grinned. "That's right, chick. I think somebody has a crush on Yuki!"

I decided to let them in on a secret…

"Guess who likes Zero?" I very specifically didn't say my name, but the implications were clear.

"OOOOOHHHHHHHH! YUKI!" They screamed.

I smiled innocently.

Zero POV

As I neared Yuki's room, I heard shrieks and yells that reminded me of the girls whenever they saw the night class.

I cautiously opened the door. "Yuki? Can I have a minute?"

Yuki turned to the girls. "Speak of the devil, huh?" She got up to follow me, and as she did so, the blanket wrapped around her fell off. I couldn't stop staring at what was underneath.

The nightgown, if you could even call it that, was purple, tight, and trimmed with black lace. But mostly black lace. Not much left to the imagination, but mine was going crazy.

Yuki's brow furrowed. "What are you looking at?" such an act. She had to know what I was looking at.

I pulled her out into the hallway, shutting the door behind us.

She persisted. "Tell me! What were you looking at?"

I sighed. "You do know that there's a scrap of lace trying to permanently fixate itself to your body?"

I expected this to embarrass her, at least just a little bit. Instead she spun around, giving me a 360 degree view. "It's new! Do you like it?"

Yes. "No. Please tell me headmaster didn't by that for you."

"Meany." She accused. Was she really expecting the truth? Yeah. Sure.

"Well that's not why I'm here. I have a question, and I want the answer this time. Why have I been smelling your blood all day?"

She turned red; much as she'd been doing every other time I asked her this question. "Fine. If you must know, I'm on my period."

I felt like I should know what that was. Obviously, it was a girl thing. But… What was it?

Yuki read my bewildered face. "Zero, you do know what that is, right?"

I shook my head sheepishly. "No."

She laughed at me. This was going from bad to worse.

"Well…" I broke off. "What is it?"

And so she told me. In no uncertain terms, with hand gestures and everything. I turned red to think that I'd asked headmaster about this. Thank God he hadn't told me.

As soon as she was done, I hastened to change the subject. "Well, you should… you should get dressed so we can go on patrol…If you can go on patrol? In your…condition, I mean?"

Yuki smiled, amused. "I'll be fine. I've had lots of practice with this."

"Ok." I still couldn't believe this. "Well, go get your clothed, and I'll take you back to headmaster's to change… your clothes…"

"Alright. Be right back." She stood on her toes and kissed me, and then went back inside.

Well. I was surprised. Pleasantly. So, naturally, the next 30 seconds of my life were spent doing a victory dance.


End file.
